A story
by girlovesusall
Summary: Just a story I wrote for the neopian times but was to short when I get 5 reviews i will write a sequel. and disclaimer: I dont kown anything but my plot and characters. This is a ONESHOT more would be in a sequel


Raven a little kadoatie came up behind her owner Robin a Kougra and said "When will we be there we have been walking forever, my paws hurt."

"We will be there soon the place we are going is very far away from Mystery Island."

"Why do we have to walk?"

"Because the boat only took us to Meridell."

"Where are we going?"

"Kreludor."

"What Kreludor! That's a million miles away!"

Robin knew that she was only complaining to hear her own voice. "We need to get to Neopia central by tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. so we need to speed up and not dilly dally, we only have to walk till nightfall then we can take a break till the morning" Robin said in a calm voice she was always calm, very rarely would she loose that.

Raven just gave up because she knew Robin would not stop until needed. So she fallowed along quietly humming a tune that Robin could not identify.

"What time is it Robin?"

"Not time for nightfall, it will be about another hour. We need to hurry so lets sprint for a little while" She ran off with Raven following a little bit behind. Raven ran a little faster trying to catch up it didn't do much help though. Robin stopped at a lake and started slurping up some water; Raven came up a little later and did the same. Robin looked at the sky it would be nightfall in an hour or so. "We will need to run again."

"Why, wait I know so we can be on time, then lets go." She ran off Robin caught up in a second. They where about there only an hour of running tomorrow and they would be there. In 10 minutes. They stopped they saw 3 witches with dark powers.

"Hello little pets, what are you doing out so late? where are your owners? off in the woods?" she said in a cruel way.

"No for your information we are free pets, move we need to get to Neopia Central tonight" said Robin she then sprinted off with Raven and the witches tailing. "Leave me alone you stupid witches!" yelled Raven, she then throw a snowball at the witches and caught up with Robin. They where already in Neopia Central.

"We are here Raven."

"Wow it is so big" this was her first time and she was so used to the quiet Island life she was clueless to what was around her.

"Raven follow me we need to find a hotel" they where looking around and soon found a hotel named 'Neolodge' they went inside and picked the Astro Village to stay. They went and got a bight to eat in the Burger Bar then went to bed. Not knowing what would soon happen...

...a few minutes later a witch with a very bad hair day stumbled into the front door yelling "where are those little mongrels?"

Every one screamed and panicked, and there was also a lot of hiding. She stormed up to the desk "tell me if you have seen a Kougra and a little petpet with her"

The person behind the desk said "uuuummm there was a red one with a petpet that went to Astro Village room number 450" he fell back and scooted away, while she stormed off.

Raven lay on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine, while Robin was watching the news to see the weather. Then someone opened the door. It was the witch she walked up to Raven; she did mess up her hair. She was about to fight her. But Robin stepped up and through her out of there window. "That handled that" said Robin.

The next day they went to a few shops and got some new things and crammed them into their bags. They checked out of the hotel and paid there dues. Then started to walk to the launching bay. When they got in line they say wanted posters all over that said 'Look out evil witches on the loose don't go into the forest' with a picture of the witch they throughout the window. They soon where at the front of the line and boarding the ship. When they got on they sat down and got ready to depart. Raven was scared and hugging Robin.

They launched and then it ended up not being scary at all. When they finally touched down on Kreludor . The pilot came on the intercom and said "Thanks for flying with us and have a great time in Kreludor. Please get your bags and get off the ship in an orderly fashion"

They went straight to the houses and set up everything they where soon living in a great place until raven went to the Cola Machine. I wonder what happened?


End file.
